


Emily

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, It's not gay if he's dead, Next Gen, Phango19, Trans Danny, ghost nip, phangoweek19, weird ghost biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny and Sam's weird ghost baby plays the floor I'd made of lava with her weird ghost aunt.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Phango19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Kudos: 29





	Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Phango19 prompts used:  
> Next gen  
> Swagger bishie (mentioned as a joke)  
> It's not gay if he's dead  
> Ghost nip

Dani looked down at the 12 year old in front of her. "What did you say?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"I heard about a thing that happened when you were my age," the little girl said, hoping from sofa cushion to coffee table as she played the floor is made of lava.

"Technically I was 12 four years ago," Dani told her, leaning back and putting her hands in her 'Team Phantom' hoodie pocket as sh floated above the ground. She had been told that was cheating. "But that doesn't matter, I heard that part. What was the rest."

"People used to say 'it's not gay if he's dead'." The girl grabbed onto Dani's leg and used it to swing onto the arm chair.

Dani cringed, as she swung her leg for extra momentum. Her brother would've probably died (again) because of that. "Did they?"

"Yeah, they did, Will told me."

"Will?"

"Will Weston?" Her niece said, throwing herself at the bookcase and missing. She caught herself in the air. "My best friend." She floated up to be eye level with Dani. "Come on Auntie Elle, you know Will."

"Did Wes really continue with that stupid W name tradition?" Dani asked as she flipped over to face the door.

"He did yes," Sam said, as she came into the room. "He also stopped trying to expose half ghosts when Danny told him that the GIW would do to him."

"That," Dani said, almost copying her niece and floating to be eye level with her sister-in-law, who was about half a foot taller than her. She didn't though, she hadn't done that since she was 16 (biologically anyway), she dropped to the ground instead. "Should have been obvious."

"You'd think," Sam said before turning to her daughter, plate in hand. "Come here Emily, it's time for your lunch."

Both Danielle and Emily stared at Sam. Their pupils dilated to the point where there was no iris left. What little iris there still was had gone green. Sam frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked, lifting a hand up to touch the flower in her hair. She froze. That flower wouldn't be-

"Hey Sam," Danny said as he came down the stairs. "Is there anything toooooo-" Danny drew the o out as he also started staring at the flower in Sam's hair.

"Okay, so I may have accidentally put ghost nip in my hair," Sam said allowed to the three part ghosts now staring at her. She lifted her hand to the purple flower again, covering it. "I can deal with this. What's the best way to get rid of ghost nip?" Dani growled lightly. Sam dropped her hand. Then thought better of it. She pulled the flower off her head and through it on the floor. Emily and Dani leapt for it but as soon as the others blocked it from Danny he blinked.

His pupils shrank and he lifted a hand to his head. "I feel like I have a major hangover," Danny said as he stumbled towards Sam. "What's going on?"

"I made a mistake but don't look," Sam said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. Once there was a door between them and the nip Sam explained. 

"Why do you even have ghost nip?" Danny asked as he nursed a glass of water.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not go into," Sam told him. "It has a lot to do with how depressed you used to get."

"You used to drug me?" Danny asked, shocked.

"I never actually did it," Sam defended, shuffling her feet. "I just had it in case."

"Right," Danny muttered, taking a sip. "What do we do now?"

"We wait really," Sam said, shrugging. "Do you want to inform Tuck and Jazz?"

"Jazz'll get a kick out of this," Danny said.

With Tucker and Jazz now present, the three humans managed to keep an eye on all three part ghosts. They made sure little Emily didn't hurt herself and that Danny didn't get re-exposed to the ghost nip.

Jazz was watching her sister and Sam was watching her daughter. Which left Tucker sort of babysitting his best friend. "Hey," He said as he leant against the counter next to Danny. "You never did tell me how Emily happened."

"Seems impossible doesn't it?"

"Bro it doesn't seem impossible it is impossible," Tucker pointed out. "Neither of you were pregnant."

Danny laughed. "I'm not sure either of us even can be anymore," He said. "What with ecto-contamination and me being a hybrid and-"

"I get it," Tucker said. "But you didn't adopt her and she is definitely your child."

"Well technically speaking so is Dani."

"She's a clone?"

"In a manner of speaking," Danny weaseled. He didn't really want to explain how he, a trans man, and Sam, a cis woman, had had a child. Which is why he had avoided the questions for most of Emily's life. "My parents understand it more than I do. It's to do with how contaminated Sam is."

"Surely I'm just as contaminated?"

"Well yes and no," Danny tried to explain. "Okay it's more the way than the amount. Tuck, a ghost tried to use her as the mother of plants."

"Okay." Tucker did not understand.

"She has a semblance of a core from that experience," Danny said, sliding the glass between his hands. He froze the water as he looked back up at Tucker. "Like how you can summon kohl makeup."

"I thought we were never going to talk about that!" Tucker whispered, his eyes glancing side to side.

"You said you weren't going to talk about that King Tuck," Danny laughed. He glanced at the still shut door. "You know box lunch?"

"The box ghost and lunch lady's kid?"

"Yeah her," Danny said. "Ghosts reproduce by having a strong emotional connection and allowing this cores to mingle. From there the child forms."

"Is this ghostly sex ed?" Danny glared at him, his eyes glowing. "Not the scary eyes!"

"I guess it is," Danny said, shrugging. "Emily manifested in a way that's different to most ghosts. She appeared between us at a rough physical age of 3."

"So she's actually 9?"

"You thought we hid a child from you for 3 years?"

"I mean you hid how she existed, what was I supposed to think?" Tucker shrugged and snatched the frozen glass from Danny. "I thought she might have been Dash's kid."

"Gross Tuck!" Danny cringed, using his powers to summon the glass back to his hand.

"Dash had a massive crush on you in freshman year."

"On dead me."

"Oh so that's where it's not gay if he's dead came from!" Tucker laughed.


End file.
